This invention relates generally to a children's playard, and more particularly to a napper accessory that is easily and securely connectible to the playard when a bassinet accessory is present in the playard.
Playards are small play areas for young children and generally include side walls and a bottom floor which serve as an enclosure for a child. Wall and floor panels are conventionally made of fabric material or similar soft goods connected to a plurality of frame members. The frame members are arranged to enable the frame to be collapsed into a more compact configuration for stowage or transport. It is known to enhance the usefulness of a playard by installing a bassinet therein to provide an elevated surface within the side walls and above the bottom floor from which infants are more readily accessible. As playards have increased in popularity, numerous other accessories have emerged to further enhance the versatility of the playard and broaden their appeal to consumers.
A napper is one such accessory designed to work with a playard, particularly when a bassinet is installed. A napper includes a frame supporting a sling-like pocket typically formed of cloth or similar soft material that holds an infant in a slightly head-elevated position to improve sleep. The napper may be attached to the playard frame, the bassinet frame, or a combination thereof so that, once positioned, the napper will remain structurally attached to the playard thereby providing a safe and secure environment for an infant to nap.
Many playard accessories presently offered do not feature collapsible frames which reduces stowable compactness and creates problems for users desiring portability of their playard system. Consequently, the need to provide collapsible frames for playard accessories offering the same level portability and compactness as the playard frame itself is a growing concern. Many benefits would be realized by a napper accessory for a playard that is conveniently collapsible into a compact form yet deployable into a configuration that is securely connectable to a playard without concern for unintentional detachment of the accessory frame and potential injury of an infant.